<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Second Chance by hopeslwt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216994">A Second Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeslwt/pseuds/hopeslwt'>hopeslwt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fix-It, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeslwt/pseuds/hopeslwt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a fix-it fic because endgame was dumb and i'm still upset about it. </p>
<p>also bucky deserves better</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Second Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>since they didn't really care about how time travel actually works in the movie i have decided to also ignore all the rules and just do what i want. (this isn't the best fic but i just wanted to write it)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don't do anything stupid until I get back.” Steve jokes, squeezing Bucky's shoulder lightly.</p>
<p>“How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you.” Bucky looks at him with sad eyes but allows the man to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kiss me once, then kiss me twice</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Then kiss me once again</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's been a long, long time</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Haven't felt like this, my dear</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Since I can't remember when</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's been a long, long time</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You'll never know how many dreams</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I've dreamed about you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Or just how empty they all seemed without you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So kiss me once, then kiss me twice</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Then kiss me once again</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's been a long, long time</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve holds Peggy close to him as they dance quietly to their song.</p>
<p>The song comes to an end and Steve presses a kiss to Peggy's forehead.</p>
<p>"Go get him."Peggy says as she steps back.</p>
<p>Steve smiles greatfully and quickly heads out the door.</p>
<p>He has to find Bucky.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>